Pyrus
Pyrus [original version: ] is the attribute of Fire. The Legendary Soldier of Pyrus was Apollonir. The current soldier is Drago. The Pyrus color is red with an orange trim. It is compatible with Ventus and Subterra as side-by-side relations, Darkus as a diagonal relation and with Aquos and Haos together as a Triple Node. The Pyrus region has heat radiating out of the surface. Pyrus can be found at the inner core of the universe and is inhabited by Bakugan who draw their strength from the blazing heat that surrounds them. It is within these deep recesses of molten rock that their intensity is forged. Never one to waste even a second, the Pyrus blitz their enemies from every angle like a raging firestorm. Dan plays Bakugan with the Pyrus attribute. He even stated it in one episode saying "I'm Pyrus Dan Remember?" The Pyrus World is also home to Dan's Guardian Bakugan Dragonoid (Currently Evolved to Titanium Dragonoid, nicknamed Drago). Appearance In Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, the color scheme for Pyrus bakugan was red with orange highlights. For Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, the color scheme is red with yellow highlights. Anime Users * Dan Kuso - Dragonoid/Delta Dragonoid/Ultimate Dragonoid/Infinity Dragonoid/Neo Dragonoid/Cross Dragonoid/Helix Dragonoid/Lumino Dragonoid/Blitz Dragonoid/Titanium Dragonoid, Scorpion, Spyderfencer, Maxus Dragonoid/Maxus Cross Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Apollonir Jetkor/Explosix Gear (Cross Buster), Axator Gear * Tatsuya - Fear Ripper * Kenta - Robotallion * Takashi - Falconeer * Chan Lee - Fortress * Spectra Phantom - Viper Helios/Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2, Metalfencer, Fencer, Maxus Helios/Maxus Helios MK2, Hyper Dragonoid, Neo Dragonoid (Hex Dragonoid)Twin Destructor * Zenoheld (Deceased) - Farbros, Assail System (Assail Farbros), Alternative Weapon System * Gill - Krakix, Vicer * Sid Arcale (Deceased) - Rubanoid, Destrakon Gear (Both currently with Linus Claude) * Ren Krawler - Rubanoid (given to linus) * Linus Claude - Neo Ziperator (deceased), Rubanoid, Destrakon Gear * Naga - Druman and Centorrior (Both Deceased) * Nova Lion (Deceased) (No Brawler) * Ben - Bolcanon (Given to by Anubias) Relations with Other Attributes * Diagonal Relation - Darkus * Side Relations - Ventus, Darkus and Subterra * Triple Node - Haos and Aquos Game play For Pyrus, the main point of them is to simply overpower through sheer force and shutting down ways your opponent can fight back like gate card bonuses or Ability Cards. Due to this, nullifying cards like Rikimaru's Surprise or Stand Off are very useful to stop your opponent from fighting back with ability cards or Gate effects and Stand Off also gives a great Pyrus Bonus. Bakugan Dimensions Fighting Styles *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire 2 *Defense Crusher *Frenzied Flames *Combo Maniac *Relentless Rushdown *Lava Floes-Pyrus and Subterra *Storm and Spitfire-Ventus and Pyrus﻿ Etymology The symbol of the Pyrus attribute is derived from Han the Japanese character for fire, (hi in romaji). Pyrus comes from the Ancient Greek wikt:πῦρ. Trivia *Currently, alongside Subterra, there have been no female Pyrus Bakugan in the anime. *Surprisingly the video game exclusive Omega Leonidas' gate card is stongest in Pyrus and Aquos. Gallery Anime File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir, the Pyrus soldier of Vestroia File:Odrago1.jpg|Pyrus Cross Dragonoid Evilluminocxcrossfire.PNG|Evil Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid Pyrus Verias ball.PNG|Pyrus Verias in sphere mode Rubabakuform.png|Pyrus Rubanoid images-2.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid Pyrus.svg|Pyrus symbol Pyrus.jpg pyrusatribute.PNG Attribute-pyrus.png|Pyus symbol|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pyrus&action=edit&section=8 185px-Titanium DR.png|Titianium Dragonoid de:Pyrus Category: Attribute